Dead End Closet
by Morrison0
Summary: A boy wakes up to find his world different.


I awoke to the sound of the alarm, nothing new it was the same as any other morning. I thought of hitting the snooze button as I did nearly every morning but for some reason this morning I decided against it and slammed my hand upon the off button. I took a moment collecting myself, not wanting to climb out from the warm covers nor wanting to face another tedious day. If you look up the definition of rut I m sure you can find pretty much any high school teenagers picture under it, and mine was definitely not the exclusion. After I was sure I could climb out of bed and walk into the bathroom without running into the door I forced myself up. I performed my morning ritual, showering, shaving, putting my pjs back on and of course checking out my face thoroughly in the mirror, then headed down for breakfast- I never brushed my teeth, dressed, or fixed my hair before then (what was the point- nasty tasting breakfast, and the possibility of spilling something on my shirt? Resulting in me changing said shirt and messing up my hair- no thank you). I think I'm just being practical, my parents honestly don t care about my habits and routines as long as I follow the rules, stay in school, keep out of jail- blah blah.

Because of my rut how used I was to everything you have to understand how much of a big deal this particular day was to me, well of course I didn't know exactly how big at the time, but to me then and there this was shocking. Well maybe shocking isn't exactly the right word to describe what I was feeling then, I ll use the word shocking later and truly mean it. Surprised, or maybe taken aback would work better. But I suppose it doesn't matter what word I use because you don t really know me. But I digress, back to the story. This particular day that I chose not to hit the snooze button that I finished my shower earlier and brought myself downstairs sooner than usual, it changed my life forever.

My mother often chastised me for showering and then putting on my soiled pajamas, saying it was pointless, but I would always fire back how dirty can I get in my sleep? I m not the worlds most immaculate eater and as I stated before why take the chance of getting a stain on my clothes, and trust when I say I really love my clothes. This morning as I headed down the stairs, which headed nearly directly into the kitchen, I was expecting my mother to say something as always, it had been the same song and dance since I started this particular routine in jr high. Oddly enough though, nothing, in fact as I went to right at the bottom of the stairs to head into the kitchen there was nothing. And when I say nothing I mean nothing, not one sound, and there was no indication that any of my family had been in the kitchen this particular morning. I could see the sunlight coming in through the thin sheer of curtains my mother had put up above the sink window when we moved in, I could hear the steady drip from the sink that my father was always vowing to fix, and I could hear the steady hum of the refrigerator. I paused for a moment letting the date run through my head, it was a Tuesday, the 23, nothing special about it, no holidays, no birthdays, no family outings I could remember, of course with me it might have been and I d forgotten not the first time. But no not on a school day and even if it had been my parents and brother would never have just left without a word.

Oh! I realized at once I didn't even know if they had gone, I hadn t even bothered to check my parents room, or my brothers for all I knew they were all still asleep. All at once I felt ridiculous, I even gave a low chuckle, oh if only my family knew the things I had been thinking for a moment they too would be laughing. Perhaps I watch too much tv.

I decided to go to my brothers room first, he would get a kick out of knowing that our parents hadn't woken up on time, we could really get them back together. I headed out of the kitchen and back up the stairs, my room was the first on the right, the bathroom was on the left side of the hall not directly across but almost, the hallway then stretched for a bit with a large closet to the right and another at the dead end. My brothers room was on the left right before dead end closet.

Now understand my brother and I weren't that close, we weren't enemies but we certainly didn't spend Friday nights playing checkers either. I d normally keep a healthy distance, and he did me the same respect, but this one, our parents, Mr. and Mrs. Punctual sleeping in and forgetting about us was too much and I knew he d agree.

I paused for a moment before knocking, I m not sure why but I did. I rapped twice and listened intently for any type of noise, I was also on guard in case he came out swinging, my brother was not one you wanted to wake! Well without good reason. But it was unnecessary nothing happened and I heard absolutely nothing despite the fact that I had now stuck my ear against his door. I knocked again harder this time and said in a hushed voice it s me . Still nothing. I gave him another minute, perhaps two and gently laid my hand on the door knob. I began to turn it slowly, a slight squeak came out and I stopped held my breath for what seemed like forever, like I said my brother and I weren't that close and I didn't want him to think I was trying to sneak in on him. The rational side of my brain kicked in and said if he hadn't heard the knocking why the hell would he hear the squeak of the door knob? I turned the knob the rest of the way and pushed the door in slowly taking in every inch of the room as I allowed it to open. My brothers bed was the first visible thing in the room, it was against the back wall, well the wall to my left. There was a large window against the wall directly in front of me, curtains drawn of course, and small bookcase underneath stocked with mostly history books. The closet was to my right and wasn't particularly large. On the last wall across from the bed was his desk, scattered with drawings, models, and small tv complete with a vcr he had found in the attic when we moved in. I walked over to his desk, ran my hands over a model helicopter he was currently working on, everything was perfect, immaculate, except one detail, my brother, he wasn't here, unless he was planning some type of incredible joke on me where he was going jump out of the closet or out from under the bed. But I knew better, the room was entirely silent, in fact it had an unnatural feel to it. My brother wasn't here, but that wasn't what was bothering so much, it was the fact that his bed was made, immaculately made, and there was nothing on the floor no dirty clothes. The desk had everything stacked perfectly, the paints for the model were all lined up, brushes cleaned. Books in the bookcase lined up, and now that I'm looking closely in alphabetical order?! Now remind you I hardly ever spent time in my brothers room but he was still my brother and all this, none of it made sense, and where the hell was he?

I walked out my brothers room and shut the door, not bothering with being quite. I decided it was time to check out my parents room. I gave a glance towards my watch it read ten till nine. I was already horribly late for school but I decided I wasn't going anywhere until I figured out what was going on. But still I was probably being silly perhaps my brother had gone to school, and my parents to work figuring it was finally time to let me handle my schedule on my own. I sincerely doubted that though, they never trusted me and even if they did wouldn't they have talked to me about it at first? If not that then my parents must've left earlier today than my brother and I so at the very least they would have told him to make sure I woke up? Ha! It all became clear that s what happened, my parents had told my brother to make sure I got up and went to school, and of course my brother, well being himself, decided it would be funny to just leave me. At this thought my chest grew lighter and if I wasn't so angry at my brother I would have probably laughed. A thought popped into my head, I was going to get my brother back. I bypassed my parents room, no reason to check it out now that I was certain I knew what happened. A smug smile passed over my face as I settled down with the phone book and the phone in the living room.

It only took me a minute to find the schools number. I cleared my throat several times and then proceeded to dial. After two rings a older sounding women answered I recognized her voice as one of the many secretaries my school had. After the typical greeting and how may I help you line they always gave I said (in my best drama class character I could muster)

"This is David Hart I need Doyle Hart my son to come home immediately, it s a family emergency something terrible has happened"!

There was a pause as the secretary took it all in.

"Oh my she said, yes, yes of course Doyle Hart you said"?

"Yes, tell him he must come quickly it's his mother we aren't sure how long she has and of course you understand I cannot leave to come get him myself."

"Yes of course I understand" she quickly answered.

I felt bad for a moment because she truly believed me.

"I'm pulling his file now Mr. Hart you can speak to him directly as soon as I find out what class he's in."

"No, no" I exclaimed if my brother talked to me of course he would know it was me and not our father. I'm afraid I can't stay on the line any longer please just tell him to come home immediately I continued to lay it rather thick and prayed that later if I ran into this particular secretary she wouldn't remember my voice (even though I was doing a good job of disguising it)

"Wait!" She exclaimed suddenly, and she didn't sound sympathetic anymore.

"Yes?" I asked slightly paranoid, but also trying to give nothing away.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?! Really who is this and why would you do something like this?!" She sounded very angry, great she had figured me out but how? I decided to play it off, deny deny as they always say.

"What are you talking about why would I be making jokes about something like this?!" I demanded trying to sound outraged.

"Well to start Doyle Hart has been dead for a week, and you whoever you are truly sick sir. You should seek help"

"Dead?"

It was the only thing that could escape my lips for several moments.

"No, no there must be some mistake I just saw him earlier."

I paused and tried to remember the last time I had seen my brother, we generally kept clear of each other but I would know if he was dead!

"He's not dead I'm his brother and if he had died someone would've told me- I'd know I live in the same house with him! It's you who's playing a sick joke!" I yelled into the phone

"Why are you telling these lies?" I continued yelling.

Who the hell did she think she was telling me my brother was dead, how ridiculous!

"I'm going to tell my father about this and he'll come down on you and that whole sorry excuse for a school, believe me!"

"No, wait" she began, "I know who you are listen"

I didn't give her a chance to spout any more bullshit I slammed the receiver down and actually had to take a few deep breaths to keep me from destroying the phone. Ok so she knew I was playing a prank on my brother, but what the hell right did that give her to make up such horrible lies? No matter, wait till Doyle gets home he'll think it's hilarious.

The conversation with the secretary played through my mind a couple of times, surely she had realized I wasn't my father and decided to play with me back though it seemed very extreme the way she went about it, at least she hadn't said anything perhaps she was afraid I'd say something as well. The rest of the day was boring, inconsequential. As much as I hate to admit I do enjoy going to school at least it's something to do, there's only so much you can do in an empty house, and hey Dr. Phil and Oprah just don t cut it. By the time 3:40 rolled around I was excited school had just gotten out so Doyle should be home around 4. I went into the kitchen to make a snack, I had 20 minutes to kill. I opened the refrigerator and wow were there a lot of leftovers, I guess mom was really into food recycling. Or maybe had some Tupperware party I was unaware of. Instead of playing guess whats under the tin foil plates I decided on a plain ham and cheese sandwich with a glass of milk. After I had finished I gave another glance at the clock, nearly 4. I walked into the living room switched on the tv and waited on Doyle to arrive. He was going to get a kick out of my day.

I must've dozed off because a large thump awoke me. It was dark in the house, wait dark? I looked around I couldn't see the clock and the only reason I could stand and move around the living room was because of the faint glow from the tv. I managed to stagger into the hall bathroom. I flicked on the light as I shut the door. I quickly turned the water on and splashed it on my face, it felt incredible and it was then realized I was burning up the cold water was a godsend. I also felt dizzy, and disoriented I must be coming down with something. Perfect! Well when my parents found out I didn't go to class today I'd have a good excuse anyway. I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror, I looked pale my eyes which were normally a copper color seemed darker. I turned the water back on and splashed myself again, it was then that I realized I had never changed out of my pajamas, or shaved today I laughed because I had actually broken my routine, gotten out of my rut . Wait until my mom found out, she would not let me live it down. Thinking about that quickly brought another thought bursting to the surface, where the hell was everyone? I suppose I shouldn't be to hasty, yes it was dark but it was also winter and the dark came sooner. I'd figure it out now.

I left the bathroom light on so I could see the living room and where to turn the lights on without smacking my legs on furniture. Once I had the living room and kitchen lights on I turned off the bathroom light. I checked the front door, locked but still anyone of my family could've come in seen me asleep decided not to disturb me and could've left again locking the door behind them, so it meant nothing. I next went to the refrigerator to check for a note, nothing. I looked at the clock on the microwave 7:15. My mother and father both had odd schedules so I could see them still being gone, and Doyle well he was Doyle some nights I saw him sneaking in past 1. But still my parents usually left a note, and mom she would leave dinner or dad would leave money for take out. No matter I should feel proud they trusted me (and I guess to some extent Doyle) to be able to look out for myself. I was sure they would call, and if not be here by morning anyway.

*THUMP*  
I heard another large thump noise just like the one that had woken me up. In all my grogginess and trying to figure out where my family had gone I had almost forgotten. It had came from upstairs, though I couldn't tell which room. I decided to go up and check mine first. The doors and windows in the house had been locked so it was probably just my imagination working overtime, perhaps the pipes, or just the fact that the house was old. I headed up the stairs and turned to face my door which I had shut after waking up this morning and not been back in. I grabbed the door knob with all the intentions of just throwing it open but something made me pause and I found myself opening it slowly the same way I had with my brothers door earlier. The door slid open, I looked first at the window to make sure no one had broken in but it was still closed, the drapes drawn, that much I could tell from the street lights outside, I couldn't see much else in my room as the window only illuminated so much. I reached my left hand out to fumble for the light switch. As soon as I hit it I could swear I saw something move out of the corner of my right eye but it might just have been the door frame. I walked into my room examining everything making sure it was all untouched and everything was as it should be. I noticed nothing out of the unordinary. Whatever had made that noise it was nothing in my room, there were only three more rooms up here- the bathroom, my brothers room, and the closet. I walked out into the hall and flicked on the light then went back into my room flipped the light off and shut the door.

I went into the bathroom turning the light on as I did. The bathroom itself was not very big but the tub was, and oddly enough no one ever used it, it came with the house I believe, either way it was creepy one of those old claw tubs. I looked around the small bathroom for anything that could've fallen but there was nothing. It only took me about 2 minutes to figure out wherever the noise came from it wasn't here. I shut off the light and closed the door.

I walked down the hall to my brothers room glad for the hall light. I had shut his door earlier so I had to open it yet again, a thought went through my head as I reached for the door knob perhaps he had came home and was now in there, maybe that's what the noise was. Yes that must be it! A smile played on my lips I was certain but I decided to knock anyway. I wanted to talk to him and tell him about the fact that he was dead I almost laughed out loud at that stupid secretary's remarks. I lightly tapped on the door. No answer. I laid my ear against the door and heard nothing same as this morning. I rapped on the door again this time a bit louder. Still nothing, he could be asleep, but it wasn't even 8 yet (I knew since the last time I saw a clock it was 7:15 and it had been maybe 15-20 minutes at the most since I had begun my adventure). I sighed and then decided to take the gamble and walk in, if he was asleep I could turn around and walk right out no harm no foul, right? I found myself gripping a door knob and turning it like I was breaking in somewhere for the third time that day, this was starting to get old! I pushed the door open gently and of course the bed was the first thing I saw, but it was empty still made. Before I switched on the light I looked around the rest of the room to make sure I didn't see him, if he was there he was hiding extremely well. I flicked on the light, everything looked exactly the way it had earlier in the day if Doyle had been here he hadn't touched anything. I looked around once more to see if something had fallen and made that loud noise, but there was nothing. I sighed only one more room to look in the room Doyle and I had nicknamed the dead end closet.

The closet itself was at the very end of the hall, it was actually not too far from Doyle's room and while I m not one to scare very easily that closet gives me the creeps for some reason. I don't know how Doyle could sleep easily being that close, it was only 5 feet away from his room at the most. The closet itself was narrow but quite long, it also had a passageway in the ceiling to get to the attic. I had only ventured there once after Doyle offered me five dollars, after that I had vowed to never to never go up there again. Not because anything spectacular or other worldly had happened but the attic just gave me the creeps, same as the closet. I felt as if something was watching me, as if I was not alone it was probably nothing, but all the same I'd been steering clear since then.

I grabbed the door knob slowly, oddly enough it felt warm, in fact it was so warm I had to fight a growing urge to run, before I could even begin to try and open the door everything in my head seemed to be telling to me to run like a wave had hit me, red flags were shooting up everywhere. I jerked my hand back as if I d been burned. This was stupid! Why the hell was I getting so worked up over a closet? Steady I told myself I was 15 years old and letting my imagination get the best of me. Good thing my friends, or my brother weren't here to see this! I reached out again and took the door knob in my hand this time it felt normal not hot, just room temperature, it had just been my imagination. I opened the door, quicker this time then I had mine or my brothers. The closet of course was dark there was a single light bulb with a chain connected to it almost dead center in the closet. I paused for a moment I really didn't want to walk in there past the safety of the hallway past the door. I was being ridiculous yet again. The hall light was enough that I could see the inside of the closet quite clearly but still I couldn't shake the odd feeling from earlier. Ok I decided I had definitely been watching too much tv and tried to laugh off the earlier episode. I stepped into the closet and reached for the chain to turn on the light. I heard the familiar click but nothing happened. Damn! The bulb must be out. There were some in the downstairs kitchen along with a step ladder. I turned to walk back out and as I did two things happened one I stumbled over something rather hard, it caused me to fall almost flat on my face but I threw my hands out to catch myself. The second was the closet door slammed shut with such a force I could feel a cool draft of air pass over me.

I laid there for a moment my hands still supporting me. I was trying to keep my cool obviously I had tripped, and the door slamming, well there had to be a logical explanation for that right? I slowly stood up, the closet was pitch dark I could see a crack of light coming in through the bottom of the door but it wasn't enough to let me see much. I walked toward the light and felt around until I found the door knob. It turned easily but the door would not open, I tugged and tugged to no avail. I was starting to panic now I just wanted the hell out of here. I struggled to control my breathing having a heart attack at this moment would not help. I could always kick the door in, yeah that seemed like a good idea. I decided to walk to the back of the closet and have a running start. But then I remembered I had tripped over something, whatever it was I needed to move it out of the way. I got down on my hands and knees and began feeling around the floor to try and find the mystery object. It didn't take long whatever it was I tripped on was only a couple of feet from the door. I found this odd though, why hadn't I noticed it when I first opened the closet and even if I hadn't why didn't I trip it on it in my way in to turn on the light? I slowly trailed my hand across whatever it was and to my dismay it felt like a person. But no it couldn't be, I let my hand roam up farther and felt a face, a human face! I wanted to scream but it was trapped in my throat, I immediately went to pull back when whatever the hell it was grabbed my wrist. My scream was no longer trapped it flowed through my mouth and was loud enough to hurt my ears. Whatever or whoever that had my wrist was not letting go I jerked myself backwards with all my strength which loosened its grip and quickly clamored towards the back of the closet. The thing, who's shape was the only thing I could make out slowly began crawling towards me. I had nowhere to go and nothing to protect myself with. Fear pulsed through me, I pulled myself into a fetal position in the corner and waited for death.

I was scared, of course, then heard a familiar laughter. My brother. I opened my eyes and slowly shifted from my position. There he was grinning at me, I could tell because the closet door was open now and the light from the hall was pouring in. I rushed at him, he was bigger of course but was taken by surprise. Once I had him on the ground I landed a punch right to his jaw, he quickly recovered and grabbed both my arms then spun me onto my back.

"Relax, just calm down"

"What's your problem?" He asked I continued to struggle.

"Please, stop!" He was being serious, no playing around, no joking. I finally allowed myself to relax.

"Ok I'm calm, I won't try anything" I told him.

"Now what's going on? Or is this some big joke?" I asked

"What are you talking about?" Doyle asked his eyes were serious, he had no idea what had gone on.

"Nevermind" I told him better to try to explain later.

"Why aren't you at school?" I figured the question would for one let Doyle release me and two give me some insight on why he had tried to scare the crap out of me even though he was denying it.


End file.
